<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Back by call_me_by_charmie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756641">That Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_by_charmie/pseuds/call_me_by_charmie'>call_me_by_charmie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Charmie Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Timmy drives Armie insane in the best way possible, it's a little bit filthy, neck &amp; shoulders &amp; back adoration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_by_charmie/pseuds/call_me_by_charmie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to take you from the back. I want to watch the muscles in your beautiful back flex as I fill you up. I want to wrap my hands around your waist. I bet my fingers would reach around and join. I would feel myself inside your little belly as I fucked you hard.” </p><p>Armie wants to finish his book. Timmy doesn't let him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Charmie Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviTA/gifts">LeviTA</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! </p><p>Earlier today I decided I would join Kinktober this year. I probably will not post every day, because school's been a lot, but I will try my best. I asked people on tumblr to send me prompts and this one is for Levi (@levi-tation-1983 on tumblr), who wanted to read something "that focuses on sexy backs and necks and shoulders". Not sure if I managed to focus on that enough, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. </p><p>If there's something you'd like to read (about any kink/sex act ect), please comment or you can send me an ask on tumblr (I'm @call-me-by-charmie)! I'm looking forward to your suggestions :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armie was sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room, reading a book to prepare for his next role. He heard the shower run but didn’t pay it much attention, too engrossed in the story. That was until the water stopped, door opening a minute later, revealing a lean figure with a towel around the waist.</p><p>As Armie watched Timmy parade around the bedroom, bowing down to get boxers from the drawer, the knobs of his spine protruding briefly, a thought, no, an urge started to form in his mind (and his lower belly). Timmy quickly dropped the towel to the ground, slid on the black boxers and made his way to the kitchen, swaying his hips suggestively.</p><p>From his spot in the armchair Armie had the view of the part of the kitchen where Timmy started making tea. When he reached for a mug at the top shelf, the toned muscles of his back rippled and that’s what definitively ruined any chance of Armie continuing with the story.</p><p>“Okay, that’s enough!” Armie snapped the book shut and he strode up towards his younger lover.</p><p>“What do you-“ Timmy had the audacity to ask, before Armie hoisted him up over his shoulder and headed to the bedroom, where he dropped him on the bed. “What the hell, Armie?”</p><p>“No, I am talking and you’re listening. You knew I needed to finish the book, but you get out of the shower basically naked and you do everything in your power to distract me and, quite frankly, drive me insane.” Armie slowly crawled on top of Timmy, who was lying on his back.</p><p>Timmy decided to play along – he was about to get what he wanted. Barely suppressing a smile, he asked in feigned innocence: “How do I drive you insane? I haven’t done anything.”</p><p>“Oh, you have. You and your fucking perfect porcelain skin – it’s impossible not to look at you when you walk around like that. I just want to devour you.” They kissed hungrily for a while, already rutting against each other. Armie fully clothed and Timmy in just his boxers that were starting to dampen in the front.</p><p>“I want to take you from the back. I want to watch the muscles in your beautiful back flex as I fill you up,” he murmured against Timmy’s ear, before sitting back on his thighs. Armie smoothed his giant palms down Timmy’s sides, stopping on his hips. “I want to wrap my hands around your waist. I bet my fingers would reach around and join. I would feel myself inside your little belly as I fucked you hard.”</p><p>“Fuck, Armie, hurry!” Timmy scrambled for the lube on the bedside table, throwing it towards Armie and quickly skimmed out of his underwear. Armie followed suit and shed his clothes, throwing them around the bed. </p><p>“Flip around, baby. On your hands and knees.” Timmy didn’t have to be told twice as he quickly got into position, spreading his legs putting his hole on display. Armie efficiently snapped the cap open and drizzled a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, probably more than he needed, since Timmy was still wet with lube and most likely Armie’s cum from their early morning fuck. It should probably be gross but - fuck, it did turn Armie on. He watched Timmy’s slightly puffy rim tense and relax, before slipping two fingers in easily.</p><p>“You’re still so loose from earlier, I think I could slide right in. Would you want that, Timmy?” he asked in deep murmur.</p><p>“Jesus fuck Armie, fuck me already!”</p><p>“Your wish is my command,” replied Armie and slid inside in one swift thrust, making Timmy moan obscenely. But he didn’t pick up his pace yet, he stayed like that, kissing the nape of Timmy’s elegant neck, between his shoulder blades, onto his spine, kissing his way back to his shoulders.</p><p>“I love your shoulders. How your collarbone joins in here,” he kissed the spot. “They look so delicate but at the same time are strong. Just perfect,” he marvelled.</p><p>“Ugh, Armie, move already,” Timmy whined and bucked his hips.</p><p>“Be nice.” Armie grabbed a fistful of the dark curly strands and pulled, making Timmy expose the creamy skin of his neck. He sucked a bruise to the spot where Timmy’s neck joined his shoulder, before grabbing his hips and setting a punishing rhythm. He admired the curve of Timmy’s back, as it dropped from his shoulders to his belly and then up towards his ass.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Timmy to sob “’m close, so close,” making Armie reach around and jerk him off, only taking seconds before drops of cum landed everywhere. On the sheets, on Timmy’s belly, Armie’s fingers. He brought them to Timmy’s mouth, who sucked on them enthusiastically.</p><p>With that Armie lost any and all inhibition he had left and fucked Timmy in earnest, biting his shoulder to muffle a shout as he came, thick spurts of cum coating Timmy’s walls.</p><p>Feeling Armie’s cum filling his insides made Timmy moan as his limbs finally gave up and he collapsed face-first into the sheets, with Armie, completely spent, landing on top of him, his dick still inside.</p><p>After Armie recovered from his mind-shattering orgasm, he pulled out carefully and sat back on his heels to admire the man in front of him. He watched a trickle of cum escape Timmy’s abused hole and before he even realized what he was doing, he pushed it back inside with his finger, making Timmy hiss.</p><p>“You might need another shower.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading &lt;3 All kudos and comments are deeply appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>